The Army of Anubis
The Army of Anubis is an army of Mutants soldiers, created in Ancient Egypt. Formly human soldiers who have fallen in battle, Anubis uses dark arts and a sacred stone called the Stone of Hades to bring them back as those weird monstrosities Description The Anubis warrior looks somewhat like a werewolf-mummy combo. He have three very sharp claws and his deadly jaws are also something that mustn't be underestimated. The biggest part of his chest is covered clothing. He also wears a headdres and around his bushy tail, hangs bandages. His toes looks very weird and are made of the same material as the bandages. They are just like their master grey. They aren't smart but very aggressive and loyal. Their intellect is so low because of Anubis wanted that way. Dumb warriors doesn't fear death. Origin Before the great battle with Atlantis, Anubis required a sacrifice of 10,000 soldiers. Exodius accepted the request and Anubis give him the Stone of Hades, to collect the souls of the warriors. He should use the stone to create warriors like none before. Exodius was afraid that killing 10,000 soldiers should be suicide for his empire. So he commands his luitentant Irichlos to send his warrior to a cesspool of a city Cal Detua with a population of exact 10,000. Irichlos couldn't agree with this since this was HIS village. Out revenge he selected the warrior city Gilnesh Al Ra, the homecity of the king with the same population rate. With this act more 6000 warriors were sacrificed and the rest of the village were women and their children. After delivering the stone, now filled with the souls of the village, Irichlos disappeared together with his complete village. Exodius give the stone to Anubis who ask him if he knows what he have done? Days later Exodius discovered the horrible truth. This was not the plan, Irichlos should have destroyed the city Cal Detua, a city full of immigrants of an unknown country called Mµn (pronounced as Mu). Irichlos was a betrayer... The army joins Anubis in his war against Atlantis and brought it to her knees. The king of Atlantis couldn't bear the shame and sunk his city to the bottom of the sea as he went in exile. Exodius wanted to celebrate their victory but this angered Anubis. The destruction of Gilnesh Al Ra and Atlantis were warnings, warnings that mankind have to change their attitude or the apocalypse should very early. Anubis frees his exiled Guardian and together with the Army of Gilnesh Al Ra, they declare war on Exodius for all his betrayals. Anubis won the battle and cursed Exodius in becoming Exodia. The former civilians of Gilnesh Al Ra buried him as punishment for his misdeeds. After that Anubis went in to exile, disappointanted in the world he wanted to help. When the Forever Knights came to Egypt in search for their ultimate weapon, they awaken the ancient god and his army. Ben defeated Anubis and gained his respect. The army later fought with the Guardian and Anubis against the Forever Knight presence in Africa as well fighting off the Dragons. Goal They have no goal, they just follow their all mighty leader Appearance Ben 10: Alien Alliance Season 1 *The Resurrection of Anubis (First Appearance) *King Exodia (Flashback) *Dragon Wars Part 2: The Fall of Europe Season 2 *The Rage of Poseidon Season 3 *Ancient Rules Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance (Villains/Bounty Hunters) Category:Heroes Category:Species Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance (Heroes/Allies) Category:Armies